


Hot Water and Ancient Baths

by Tarlan



Series: Hold Your Breath [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Episode Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's quarters are not the only one with an Ancient bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Water and Ancient Baths

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to _The Return Part 2_ \- for LJ **fanfic100** prompt #64. Fall.

Jack sank down into the hot, soapy water, reveling in the heat that seeped into his aching muscles and chased away the remnants from his recent swim in the freezing cold water. Beckett had given him a clean bill of health--and a few antibiotic shots just in case--before letting him leave the infirmary with orders to get something to eat and then sleep, in that order. After checking in with Elizabeth and the SGC, confirming that they had everything under control, he had made his way back to his quarters, instinctively knowing that he would find Rodney waiting for him there.

He had not been disappointed.

They had both already figured no one was going to come looking for either of them tonight; especially not Woolsey, who had decided to make use of the three ZPMs left behind by the Replicators to gate back to Earth.

Jack shifted onto the lower molded seat and relaxed back against the deep sided hot tub as the water lapped halfway up his chest, stretching his legs out as small jets massaged his body. He was already feeling loose-limbed, with much of the tension from the last few days already drained away as a result of hot food and great sex.

That thought made him sigh in remembered pleasure, still feeling the thrum of a near-perfect release echoing through his body. The only thing that could make this bath any better was sharing it with his lover.

After Sheppard's team had re-taken Atlantis, Jack had lost track of Rodney for a few hours before Rodney declared he was going to bed and didn't want to be disturbed unless it was life or death. Jack didn't need to be a genius to figure out Rodney had been checking up on _his_ city, wanting to see what Captain Helia and her crew, and then the Replicators, had done in his absence. Daniel had been the same after returning from the un-dead--once he'd regained most of his memories.

Smiling, Jack recalled watching Daniel checking through papers and artifacts in his musty office to ensure nothing had been taken, moved or altered in any way before seeking out anything new that had been found on or off-world while he was ascended. His smile widened as he remembered the different wordless hums that had ranged between pleasure and displeasure as Daniel moved around that office, obviously aware that Jonas had gone through a number of his _things_ in his absence. It had to be a geek thing as Rodney had his own unique set of hums and humphs too, but Jack had managed to decipher the meaning of most by intonation for both of his geeks. The one he could hear coming from the bedroom now was of disgust. Sure enough, Rodney was at the threshold moments later, gloriously naked and a little sticky looking, but with a data-tablet in one hand while he pointed furiously at something on the screen that Jack had no hope of seeing from that distance and angle.

"Hydroponics!" Rodney took a single step into the bathroom. "I was investigating the power drain from the third ZPM, and it led to hydroponics!"

"Maybe they wanted to grow their own--"

"Humph!"

Definitely disgust though Jack could understand Helia's reluctance to depend on the dwindling populations of the Pegasus galaxy, especially trading for food with--in her eyes--far inferior cultures. It would have blown some of that mystique and awe of the _Ancestors_ out of the water. Plus her people had already lived through one siege of Atlantis, ten thousand years ago, and maybe she had wanted to be self-sufficient in case the Wraith came back again.

Jack considered mentioning all this to Rodney but it was more fun seeing Rodney all riled up with his hands waving around and his mouth running like a F302's engine; smooth and fast with barely a noticeable hitch for breathing. Of course, Jack could think of better uses for that amazing mouth but derailing a McKay in full rant mode needed some finesse--or maybe not.

Jack swept his hand across the surface of the water, scooping up a handful of suds, and splashed Rodney straight in the face. He smirked as a line of soapy bubbles trailed down the side of Rodney's nose, watching him splutter when it reached the open mouth. Rodney flicked away the suds and narrowed his eyes but annoyance faded as Rodney finally noticed that Jack was in the bath--naked and wet and--Jack reached beneath the water to stroke his quickly firming erection--and getting hornier by the second.

Keeping his eyes firmly on Rodney, Jack stroked himself, enjoying the way Rodney's eyes darkened as he fumbled the data-tablet onto a cabinet just outside the bathroom door. Jack lengthened the strokes as Rodney shuffled closer, half a step at a time as if mesmerized by Jack's moving hand, until he was standing within easy reach. Without giving any warning, Jack's hand shot out and he grabbed at Rodney, catching him so totally unawares that Rodney lost his balance and fell over the edge of the bath right on top of Jack; a mini-tsunami splashing water everywhere.

They both spluttered to the surface in a sea of flailing arms and Jack laughed as he pulled Rodney more securely against his chest, enjoying the feel of wet, slippery skin against his own. Rodney arched against him, a different hum of pleasure this time, long and warm, vibrating against Jack's throat as he kissed wet skin. Having eaten earlier, Jack's hunger was solely for the man in his arms; a hunger that had not been totally sated by the tightness of Rodney's ass around his cock little more than an hour ago. After weeks of separation and days spent hiding from the Replicators, he needed more than one desperate fuck; hopefully enough to see him through the months that would follow his return to Earth alone... tomorrow. Tugging on Rodney's chin, he brought their lips together, tongue plunging into the wet mouth as Jack forced a more guttural moan of pleasure from his lover. He reached beneath the water, hands running down smooth skin to cup the firm, rounded cheeks; kneading them gently as he thrust against Rodney's water-slicked belly. It would be so easy to make Rodney straddle him, to ease into his already loosened body using the liquid soap on the low shelf beside him, but Jack wanted something more. He wanted the feel of that hot mouth working him.

With a grin, Jack parted his own legs wide, settling Rodney on his knees between them and gently pushing down on Rodney's shoulders.

"Now it's _your_ turn to see how long you can hold _your_ breath," he stated softly; his head falling back and eyes closing in sheer ecstasy moments later.

Rodney had grinned almost maniacally before ducking under the water, and all Jack could think before the sensations overwhelmed him was how Rodney had now proved he had both the talent and the lung capacity for giving the most amazing underwater blow-jobs. As he floated back down from euphoric heights, Jack hoped that particular talent would never be shared with anyone else.

END


End file.
